Not Interested
by avengellie
Summary: You and Loki work together in a department store. All your coworkers say you should get together. But the two of you keep insisting that you aren't interested in each other.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Alright, this is literally my first reader-insert story, so have mercy. But I've been wanting to write it for a while now, so what the hell. -E

* * *

><p>"Hey, do you know where Loki is?" Your coworker asked as she looked around. You gave her a look and shook your head.<p>

"No? Why would I know where he is?"

"Oh, well, I just figured since you guys were like... You know..." They trailed off causing you to roll your eyes.

"We aren't dating. And for the millionth time, I'm not interested!" You laughed.

"Alright, alright!" Your coworker laughed and held her hands up in surrender. "Do you think you could go find him for me, though? I need him to lift up this box," she added, nudging a large box with her foot and leaned against the checkout counter.

"I guess," you sighed dramatically and stood up straight, glancing around the store. "Maybe he's in the back?"

"Maybe," Your coworker shrugged and tuned her attention to the cash register, playing with it out of boredom. Humming softly you walked away from the registers and onto the sales floor, weaving expertly through the aisles, avoiding every customer you could.

"Excuse me?" A customer quickly stopped you, interrupting your thought process.

"Err, yes, may I help you find something?" You asked politely, flashing them the same forced smile you gave to every customer.

"Yeah, I was just wondering where the restroom was?" You resisted the urge to roll your eyes and smiled again at them.

"Oh, of course!" You said peppily as you pointed just one aisle down where the bathrooms where. "They're right there." They were literally right there. Why did they alway have to ask where the damn bathrooms were? It's not as if they're hard to find.

"Thank you," the customer said briskly as they shuffled off past you towards the bathroom. You made a face after they passed and shook your head slightly before continuing your walk to the stock room.

The lights turned on as you walked inside, signaling that Loki wasn't back here. Pausing for a moment to think of where he could be, you heard something move behind some boxes.

Cautiously, you walked towards the boxes.

"...Hello?" There was silence for a few moments before they moved again, peeking around the boxes.

"Oh! _, it's just you," Loki said cooly as he walked out from his hiding place.

"Avoiding work again?" You teased, grinning slightly.

"No," he said immediately, putting away his phone and glancing around as if to see if there was anyone else in the room. "Yes."

"Well. Jessie needs your help with a box," you paused to chew on your lip gently, glancing around the room. "But first, I need your help getting something down quick." You looked back at him and he nodded once, walking towards you.

"Alright," his voice was smooth and it was clear he was trying to hide a smirk.

"This waaaay!" You said cheerily as you turned on your heel and walked out of the stock room, Loki following close behind. Walking along the back aisle of the store to a small hallway, you went to the cleaning supplies closet and opened it.

"I need that down," you held the door open for him and pointed at a roll of paper towels. "Someone spilled something in drinks." You said casually, glancing behind your shoulder.

"Right," he walked into the closet and reached up for the paper towels. Almost immediately you followed him into the closet and closed the door. Instantly spinning around, Loki had you pressed against the door, his lips brushing against your neck.

"Mmm, that wasn't very subtle, my dear," he purred as he slowly kissed up your neck.

"You know I'm not subtle," you said simply as you put your hands on his face and gently brought his lips to yours, kissing him eagerly. He growled softly and immediately trailed his tongue slowly across your lower lip.

Opening your mouth to him, you felt his hot tongue slide quickly into your mouth and find your own tongue. Loki quickly brought an arm around your waist and tugged you harshly against him causing you to moan softly. You moved one hand into his hair and let your fingers curl, pressing your hips against his. Your other hand was still cupped on his cheek, your thumb slowly caressing the soft skin.

Loki brought his hand up the back of your shirt, his fingers brushing very lightly against the skin as he slowly rotated his hips against your own, bringing a small moan from both of you.

But the moment was ended all too soon as he abruptly pulled away from you, smirking devilishly. He handed you the paper towels you had asked for as an excuse to get him in the closet and licked his lips slowly. Leaning in close to your ear, he whispered lowly.

"Don't worry, love. I'll fuck you later." He nibbled on your earlobe for a moment before leaning back again. Without another word he left the closet, leaving the door open a crack for you.

Very breathless, you turned to watch him leave, licking your lips slowly. "Yup. Not interested." You repeated, grinning as you followed him out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gonna be perfectly honest, the only reason I'm continuing this is because this is my only fic that doesn't have a review and it looks weird. Like I literally don't care it doesn't have a review from an author standpoint, but __**visually**_ _on my list of fics page it just. It looks so bare and sad so I'm hoping if I continue it that'll… Fix the problem maybe? __God that sounds so awful I apologize__ -E_

* * *

><p>"It has come to my attention," your boss paused importantly, his hands resting on the arms of his chair. "That there may be something 'going on' between you and Loki. Now, of course, you know the rules…?"<p>

"Yes, sir," you answered quickly, glancing uncomfortably at the door, wanting more than anything to run and hide. Did someone rat you and Loki out? Did your boss actually _see_ something? Were you two going to get fired?

"Yes, there have been _quite a few_ rumors going around lately. _So many_ in fact, that I'm afraid we're going to have to investigate the subject a little further. Do you have any problems with that? Any… Issues?"

"No," you shook your head quickly, looking back at your boss. He sat at his desk, leaning backwards in his chair with his hands folded neatly in his lap. You did your best to put on an innocent look. "Why would I have any issues with it? Nothing's going on." Your boss continued to stare at you, as if trying to decide whether you were bluffing or not. After a few moments of silence, he slowly sat forwards, nodding slightly.

"Alright."

"...Alright…?"

"That's all I needed for now," he gestured towards the door, dismissing you. Smiling politely, you turned and quickly left the office, shutting the door quietly behind you as you entered the break room.

"What was that about?" One of your coworkers sat at the table, eating their lunch. They glanced at you, only half interested.

"Mmmm, nothing," you replied, your phone immediately in your hand, eyes glued to the screen as you sent a text.

_[1:32 pm, sent] Loki. Back of the stock room. 1:40. This is important._

You made it look as if you were busy while waiting for a response, even going as far as to wash a couple dirty dishes in the sink.

_[1:34 pm, Loki] Am I in trouble..?_

Scrambling to dry the soap and water off your hands, you replied, glancing at your coworker a moment.

_[1:34 pm, sent] Yes._

Figuring there was only so much you could occupy yourself in the break room without looking suspicious, you quickly made your way into the bathroom, locking the door behind you.

_[1:35 pm, Loki] Aww, what did I do? I don't remember doing anything…_

You ignored his message, quickly checking your appearance in the mirror as your phone buzzed again.

_[1:35 pm, Loki] Is this because of last night? Did I leave bruises or something? ;)_

_[1:35 pm, Loki] Note: if it's something actually serious, I take back that last message, that was inappropriate I apologize._

Rolling your eyes, you continued to ignore the messages, figuring it'll be easier to explain everything in a couple of minutes. Spending the next few minutes locked in the bathroom, you repeatedly opened random apps, trying to occupy yourself. Luckily, you didn't have too long to wait, and at 1:39, you quickly stuffed your phone in your pocket and opened the bathroom door. Immediately making a beeline across the store to the stock room door, you still managed to get stopped by a customer.

"Excuse me?" Whining softly, you put on your best front for the customer, turning to look at them.

"How can I help you?" You asked cheerily, glancing towards the stock room again for a moment.

"Where can I find the bathroom?" Feeling yourself die a little inside, you pointed quickly.

"It's right over there," you smiled, wishing you could shove them (and every other person too lazy to actually look) right off a cliff. Without so much as a second glance, you were off again.

"Do you work here?" Another customer stepped directly in your path, causing you to jump backwards slightly.

"I- Yes- Um… How can I help you?" So close. You were _so close_ to the door, you could touch it.

"Yeah, uh, I was waiting forever to find an employee, and when I finally found one and asked my question, he said he'd check in the back room," the man in front of you had his arms crossed, his nose almost upturned in disgust. _Clearly_ he was going to be fun to deal with. "I've been waiting here for like 10 minutes. Can you just _check on them_, or find what I'm looking for yourself?"

"Oh, of course. I'm so sorry about that," you replied, forcing yourself to be polite. "What was it you were looking for?" As he explained exactly what he wanted, you were only half paying attention, full aware that what he needed wasn't even carried at your store. "Alright, sir. I'll be _right back_," you promised and carefully walked around him to the door.

"Tell that other worker he should be _fired_, while you're at it!" The man called after you, scoffing. "I'm never coming back _here_ again. _That's _for sure."

Once inside the safety of the stock room, you rolled your eyes and groaned. As if you- or anyone else, really- gave a shit if he came back. Instead of even pretending to look around for the man's non-existent item, you made your way to the back of the room, to yours and Loki's hiding spot. Walking behind the tall boxes, you didn't see him.

"Loki?" You kept your voice down, just in case. "_Loki_..!" Suddenly two large hands covered your eyes, causing you to gasp. Spinning around, you saw Loki grinning at you.

"Hi, sorry, couldn't resist," he took his hands back, putting them in his pockets. "What took so long?"

"This stupid man standing outside the doors."

"Is it the one looking for the fuckin' anime body-pillow?"

"Yes! I take it you're the 'other worker' he said should be fired?" You couldn't help but laugh, causing him to grin more.

"_Apparently_," slowly bringing his hands around your waist, he brought you to him, kissing you gently on the lips. Humming softly, you leaned towards him more to deepen the kiss, only then remembering this was exactly why you needed to talk to him in the first place.

"Oh!" You pulled away, looking up at him. "Right. Umm. Dinkle knows. Or. No. He doesn't _know_. But he's suspicious."

"Suspicious? Of what?"

"Us," you glanced around as if someone could be watching the two of you. "He said 'there have been _quite a few_ rumors going around lately. _So many_ in fact, that I'm afraid we're going to have to _investigate the subject a little further,_'" imitating him, you made a face and shook your head.

"Ah," Loki nodded slowly, looking at you. "So. What do we do?"

"I don't _know_," you exclaimed quietly. "That's why I needed to talk to you."

"How exactly are they going to 'investigate further'? What, are they going to like, send spies? Keep an eye on us 24/7?" Loki shook his head and you couldn't help but giggle.

"I have no idea. But we should still be careful. So. Probably keep the, uh…" You gestured towards the two of you, trying to figure out your wording. "_this_… To a minimum at work. Or just… Avoid each other at all costs."

"Aww, but that would make work so _boring_," he groaned, suddenly leaning down and kissing your neck. "Besides, then I wouldn't be able to do this…" Slowly peppering your neck with kisses, he leaned back and kissed your lips deeply, causing you to moan softly.

"But then there'll be all that 'built up sexual tension' at the end of the day," you said after a few moments, leaning back quickly.

"I don't like it," Loki said simply, his eyebrows raised.

"Looks like _someone_ needs to learn about 'delayed gratification,'" you teased, sticking out your tongue.

"Better be careful with that tongue of yours," Loki teased back.

"Or _what_?" You asked him, grinning.

"Mmmm," he nipped gently at your lower lip before kissing you again. "Would you like to find out?" Loki murmured against your lips causing your heart to flutter.

"You have to ask?" He wrapped his arms around you again, pulling you against him, slowly sliding his tongue against your lips. You opened your lips to him and sighed softly as his tongue slid into your mouth.

So much for playing it safe.


End file.
